


May Day Fun

by maddy23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat May, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy23/pseuds/maddy23
Summary: I decided to take part in Marichat May this year. I will not be doing all the prompts but I will try and do as many as I can.





	1. No Powers (AU)

Day 1: No Powers (AU)

Marinette, the daughter of one of the best bakers in Paris knew that she shouldn't have spoken to him, the infamous blond-haired boy who was known to the people of Pairs as Chat Noir. 

It all started in the middle of the night, her parents were fast asleep so Marinette quietly went downstairs to get a glass of water. She heard something that sounded like a stone knocking on the window. Marinette didn't know what or who it was but she found herself looking into his brilliant green eyes. 

"It's you. The one they call Chat Noir" Marinette whispered. 

"It's ok, you don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you," Chat Noir said. 

"But people have been saying that you steal food and this is a bakery" Marinette replied. 

"I don't have a choice. My father treated me unfairly so I ran away from home. I don't have any money" Chat Noir said. Marinette noticed that he looked sad. 

"What about your mother?" Marinette asked. 

"She died when I was very young" Chat Noir replied. Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for him, the boy who lost his mother and whose father left him in the dark. He also looked hungry. 

"I know I really shouldn't be doing this but there's some left over croissants and a few cookies, you can have them if you like," Marinette said as she handed him a bag with the treats in it. 

"Thank you. You never told me your name" Chat Noir said. 

"It's Marinette" 

"Thank you Marinette, you seem like a nice girl," Chat Noir said. "You remind me of someone that I was friends with a few years ago." 

"Maybe we could get to know each other and I could even help you look for your friend. I know people say that you're a bad person but tonight's made me see the truth" Marinette said. 

"You don't have to but it would be nice to have a friend to talk to" Chat Noir replied. 

That how Marinette and Chat Noir's friendship started. Now almost every night, Chat Noir would visit Marinette and the two of them would talk about things. Sometimes Marinette saved him some extra bakery goods so he wouldn't get hungry.


	2. Day 3: Kittens

Day 3: Kittens 

Chat Noir was out on Patrol when he saw the most beautiful kitten curled up in a cardboard box down a side street. As he looked in the box, the kitten sniffed him and started to lick his check in a friendly manner. The little kitten didn't have anywhere warm to sleep.   
Chat Noir knew that he couldn't take the kitten home with him as his father wouldn't approve of him having a pet but the little kitten needed somewhere to stay for the night. 

****** 

Marinette sat on her balcony looking up at the stars when she noticed a familiar black cat in the distance. Her parents went away on a trip to China for the week so it meant that the bakery was closed for the week.

"Hello, Princess" Chat Noir greeted as he landed on Marinette's balcony. 

"Hi Chat Noir," Marinette said, "Is that a kitten?" 

"I was hoping that you could do me a favour for the night," Chat Noir said.

"Me, doing a favour for one of the superheroes of Paris. What can I do?" Marinette asked.

"Would you be willing to look after this little kitten for the night. He's lost and I know that my own family won't let me have any pets" Chat Noir asked. 

"I guess, it won't hurt," Marinette said as she took the kitten from Chat Noir. 

"Aww, it's so cute," Marinette said as the kitten purred at her. The kitten walked around the room and started exploring the area where Marinette kept her string. Soon the little kitten happily played with a ball of string. Chat Noir and Marinette watched. 

"Jealous kitty" Marinette winked at Chat Noir. 

"Nope, just enjoying your company. Civilian me has been busy with music lessons all day" Chat replied.

"Oh, so you're a musician as well," Marinette said. 

"That's one of my talents," Chat said. "Anyway, I'd better be off before my father comes to check on me"


	3. Day 4: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is linked to Befana

Day 4: Birthday 

Marinette 14th birthday wasn't anything like she thought it would be. She hadn't expected her Kwami Tikki to give her a special gift. The girl found herself holding the Kwagatama. Sure it was strange at first but after Tikki explained what it was she really did appreciate it. Her Grandma Gina also visited her and wanted to take her out for a fun day but Marinette knew that her best friend Alya planned a surprise party for her and would be upset if she didn't attend. 

"Marinette, are you ok?" Tikki asked her holder. 

"Yeah, just thinking about today," Marinette replied. "I'm glad that Grandma forgave me for not telling the truth about the party, even if she got Akuamtized" 

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it." Tikki agreed as she sat on Marinette's desk. Marinette went back to sketching while Tikki watched. The designer was so busy that she didn't notice that Tikki disappeared until she heard tapping on the door leading up to her balcony. 

"Chat Noir," Marinette said as she let the cat-themed superhero into her room. 

"Marinette, I wanted to make sure you were ok after Befana today," Chat Noir said. 

"Do you do this to every person that's affected by an Akuma or is it just me?" Marinette asked.

"Just you, Princess. Did you enjoy the rest of your birthday?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Yeah. It was really good. Thank you for saving me earlier" Marinette told him. 

"Anytime Princess. I brought you a gift" Chat Noir said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. 

"Chat, I can't. You didn't have to get me anything" Marinette replied, a small blush creeping up her checks. 

"I wanted to. The least you can do is open it" Chat Noir said. 

Marinette opened the box and inside was a green paw print charm. 

"It's so pretty Chat," Marinette said "Thank you"


End file.
